


Baby, You Light My Fire

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [19]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Smut, F/M, PDA, Shane is one kinky sob, Smut, This is, Vaginal Fingering, inspired by a gif k tagged me on, over PDA so much so it's deemed sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Shane and Tess go grocery shopping, but instead of getting groceries Shane has other, naughtier ideas in mind





	Baby, You Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/gifts), [PF23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF23/gifts).



> For K and P, because you guys inspire my crazy Shane world :D 
> 
> Timeline: Four months into Shane and Tess' relationship. Everything is still relatively new, yet it feels natural to them

Pushing a cart in front of her, Tess is looking up and down the shelves at the store as she tries to find Shane's favourite brand of cereals. He’s very picky when it comes to his breakfast food and if there’s no cereals that he loves at home, he’d rather go to work with an empty stomach then eat anything else. So, Tess makes sure to stock up rather than risk her man going to work hungry and grumpy.

Shane is right behind her, or at least he was the last time she checked. Last she saw him, he was sizing up a new TV he planned on buying for his living room. Its only purpose would be for watching football games and maybe an occasionally movie whenever she’d come over.

“I need inches,” Shane cried out when she inquired why, for god’s sake, he needed a new TV when the one he already has works perfectly well. Needless to say, his words sent Tess into fits of giggles as she glanced down to his crotch then up to his annoyed face – it all led to a heated ten-minute session in which Shane proved he needed no additional inches in _that_ area.

 _Men_ , Tess thinks and shakes her head in amusement.

It's been mere four months since Shane and she started going out and somehow things became even more domestic, rapidly so. They go grocery shopping together every week, more to fill up her fridge than his now that he spends five days a week in her bed, her house, sharing his meals and thoughts with her. It is odd; at times she can’t believe their relationship has been progressing with such a speed, when it feels like they’ve just met. Her father warns her every time he calls – _be careful, don’t get hurt_. Tess just rolls her eyes but assents, more for his sake than hers.

Her dad doesn’t know Shane like she does. Matter of fact, he doesn’t know him at all, so it makes sense he be wary of anyone in his daughter’s life. Tess understands his worry as a parent, respects it. Yet there are things her parents don’t understand, will not understand until they meet him.  

She loves Shane - all the parts of him she got to know in the past four months - and she would like to enjoy their relationship and this wonderful time they’ve been having together instead of worrying over nothing.

Shaking her head at these thoughts and moving along, Tess stops at the aisle with condiments and calls out Shane’s name because she has no idea what they need and Shane's the one carrying the list. She expects him to gather her up in his arms since that seems to have become his default action every time she calls for him, yet when that doesn’t happen Tess jokingly wonders if she might have lost him to a forty-inch flat screen a few sections down.

Just as she starts turning the cart, ready to go look for him, Tess notices him leaning against a shelf a few steps from her, arms crossed on his chest, a naughty smirk adorning his pretty face. His pretty, scruffy face.

Heat surges to her cheeks. Fuck, he knows what he’s doing to her, damn tease.

His maroon short-sleeved Henley is pulled tight over his chest and biceps. Gulping, Tess licks her lips and attempts to gather her wits. Shane looks like a fine snack she wouldn’t mind eating right here in the store. Her sense of decency prevails though, making her give up on the idea, at least until they get home. She can have her way with him then.

“Deputy Walsh,” she starts, hand on her hip, eyes set firmly on his lest her mind conjures up more sordid thoughts. “What are you lookin’ at?”

Cocking his head to the side, his gaze falls somewhere below her stomach and he bites his lip before asking, “You wearin’ panties?”

It catches her off guard that Tess almost chokes on air. “What?” _What the hell prompted this question?_

“Are you wearin’ any panties?” he repeats seemingly undisturbed, his voice bearing its usual raspy drawl, gaze still set on the skirt of her dress rather than her face.

Tess, on the other hand, is completely thrown off as she looks around them to make sure no one heard her boyfriend ask her if she wore freakin’ underwear. Luckily, the aisle is empty save for the two of them, which only partially saves her face.

“Shane!” she hisses through her teeth, eyes blazing. “Why would you ask me that?”

Huffing a laugh, he answers calmly, with just a hint of desire, “’cause that dress hides nothin’ and I see no panty lines which begs the question...” he gestures towards her skirt.

“So you decided to ask me that in public?” When he nods, Tess sighs and starts to turn away from him.

“Is that a no?” comes from behind her making her feel embarrassed and aroused at the same fucking time. _Why is he doing this to her?_

Her answer is more than polite when she turns abruptly and tells him, “You asshole. I'll have you know I do have panties on. Why the fuck would you ask me that?”

Licking his lips, he gives her _that_ look, the one that sets her on fire. And when he frowns, like he’s really pondering her reply, she knows something’s brewing in that head of his. Something evil.

“Nah, I don't think so,” he says finally, crossing the few steps that divide them and rests his hands on her hips, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. Swallowing, Tess chokes a moan and reminds herself they are in fact in public. The front of his pants brushes against her and she almost yelps, hand gripping Shane’s biceps. Yeah, they are in public and they are not allowed to do anything naughty in public ever since that _incident_ from about a month ago.

Resting her hand on his chest, Tess attempts weakly to pushing him off but to no avail. Her core starts pulsating but she ignores it. Barely. She hears his low chuckle, then, “Baby, we were rushin’ out of the house after you accosted me-”

“I did not accost you!” she all but screams in indignation, eyes ablaze with fury as she feigns trying to free herself from him. It’s not like she was the one who initiated the sex. He was the one who kept rubbing her thigh while she was trying to focus on writing a report for her boss. He was the one who pushed his hand between her legs and started it all.

Acting like he didn’t hear her, Shane’s tongue ghosts over the shell of her ear as he continues unfazed, “and I barely had the time to put on a shirt. You're even worse than I am when it comes to hurrying up so yeah, I think that tight ass is as bare as it gets.”

While he talked his hand somehow ended up palming her ass, a fact Tess only now notices. This time she frees herself, shaking her head and pushing the cart forward.

“You really think I’d go out with my ass bare?” No answer from him, though when she looks over her shoulder she sees that he’s definitely convinced she would actually do that. Rolling her eyes then sighing, Tess asks him to end this crazy conversation and continue with their shopping.

“Yeah, as soon as you show me you’re wearin’ panties.”

He says it so casually, without a hint of joking it throws her off once again. He can’t be serious, right?

“Say what?”

He crosses his arms over his chest again and seemingly cements himself in place, proving that he was indeed meaning this. “I ain’t movin’ ‘til you show me.”

She says it anyway, just to be absolutely sure because this whole scene is so surreal to her. “You're serious.”

“As serious as my last night's boner, sweetheart,” he grins and leaves it at that.

Tess can see where this will go. She knows she can just ignore him, move on and he’d be behind her in seconds. She doesn’t have to do anything, anything at all.

Yet she knows he expects her to capitulate and for some reason, Tess feels mischievous enough to actually call his bluff.

As a smile pulls over her features, Tess sneaks a quick look around to make sure they are alone and eyes the cameras. If she does this quickly enough, maybe there won’t be any problems. The last thing they needed was to be kicked out of a store for public indecency.

Then, as her grin widens and turns into a smirk she pushes the cart just a bit before she looks over her shoulder at Shane and lifts her dress far enough for him to see that she is indeed wearing panties.

“Fuck,” she hears him huff out and she giggles, continuing the shopping, not waiting for him to catch up with her.

Footsteps stomp behind her and in seconds Shane’s grabbing her and lifting her off the ground, her legs ending up wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. Tess laughs, tears streaming down her face from laughter as he just stares at her, dumbstruck. “”I can’t believe you fucking did that. Fuck.”

“That’ll teach you not to dare me in public. I bet I gave someone a really good show of my ass.”

“Shit, don’t even joke about that.” Then, as if changing his mind, a dark shadow pulls over his eyes when he leans her against the shelves, making the bottles and cans rattle, one of them even falling on the floor and rolling away, Tess notes.

He’s looking at her with such raw passion and lust that makes her want to scream. When he takes a moment to adjust her in his arms, his crotch ends up rubbing against her and Tess bites her lip so hard she almost draws blood. “Darlin’, you better hurry up with this or I’m gonna fuck you right her against these shelves and I won’t care about anyone seein’ us.”

She gasps, forgets what air is for a moment and where they are. Before she can answer, she hears someone clearing their throat and when she looks behind Shane, there’s an old lady looking at them like they were the embodiment of Sodom and Gomorrah. Tess pats Shane’s shoulder, drawing his attention to the woman but instead of letting go of her, he just greets the lady and laughs when the woman swears and proceeds to cross herself, walking away and mumbling about finding the store manager.

Her head drops to Shane’s shoulder, her lips pressed against the side of his neck. Risking having another costumer seeing them, Tess licks his skin, feeling goosebumps forming at the touch. She sucks on his pulse point, her fingers grasping and pulling at his hair when he rubs his hard-on against her.

“Tess, we have to go home, now,” he groans and when she continues with her kisses, her tongue reaching his throat now, he all but yells, “Now!”

Sighing in disappointment, Tess nods and Shane sets her on her feet, taking her hand in his then proceeds to push the car towards the register, practically running and almost knocking over a few people.

“Wait, but we didn’t get-” she tries to tell him through her laughter but he doesn’t even let her finish.

“Later!”

He almost gets into a fight with the man in front of them at the register when he’s not fast enough in packing his things. She packs their items while he pays and then they’re off, running towards the car with handsful of grocery bags.

It takes them less than two minutes to pack everything into the trunk, then Shane’s urging her to get in the car.

He turns on the engine and in matter of seconds they are out of the parking lot and on the road, though as far as Tess can tell, they are not headed home.

When she looks to Shane to ask him where he’s taking them, she realises how tense he is, hands griping the steering wheel so hard it’s turning his knuckles white, his jaw clenched firmly. “I thought we were goin’ home.”

“Home’s too far,” is the only reply she gets so she just accepts it. Setting her eyes on the road, her hand wanders to his pants and soon she hears him gasp sharply. It makes her want to get him off right there in the car.

Soon after, he’s turning right, off the road and into the woods. A few minutes’ drive then he turns off the car, pulls his seat back and reaches for her in almost the same second, pulling her over his lap then reaching under her dress.

“I want you now.” Lord, she wants him too. So, so badly.

With one hand on her throat, the fingers of his other hand buried deep inside her she almost passes out when the first wave of orgasm hits her as his thumb teases her clit. Her core is pulsating, burning, her whole body is so hot she wants to shed her skin just to feel some sort of release. But Shane won’t let her. He doesn’t stop, instead rips the front off her dress so easily she doesn’t even register it at first. As the stuffy air in the car hits her skin it lasts mere seconds before Shane’s lips and tongue are on her chest, sucking hickey into her skin. Undoing her bra then, he is on her breasts, palming one as his tongue laps over the nipple of her other breast.

It’s too much – his hand, his tongue, his scruff scraping over her skin, his fingers inside of her. She explodes again and again and again, rubbing herself against his hand, seeking any and all contact with him, her fingernails digging into his shoulder as she screams her lungs out until she has to beg him to stop because she can’t breathe.

Shane cracks the window open and Tess leans her sweaty face forward as she gulps for fresh air. For a quarter of an hour the only sound in the car is their laboured breathing and occasional moans that leave Tess’ body as little spasms still catch her.

When she finally looks at Shane, his face is all red and sweaty as well, his shirt soaked with sweat. Locking his eyes with hers, he draws his fingers up, the ones that were inside her and licks them clean like he was eating ice cream.

“Shane,” it’s a faint moan, not even a full sentence because she can’t speak. Not yet. Her body is vibrating still, too sensitive.

“Oh darlin’ you were so good. So good.” Dropping his forehead on her naked chest, he blows slow, gentle kisses against her wet skin, careful not to touch her sensitive breasts.

Smiling lazily, Tess cradles his head against her and closes her eyes. She feels tired and wonders if they’ll ever go home since for now, it seems almost impossible to move from his lap despite of the steering wheel digging into her back.

As if reading her thoughts, Shane says, “We’re gonna go home in just a sec, babe. I’m still hard,” he says the last part like an apology making her chuckle.

“Want me to take care of you?” in spite of being exhausted, she reaches for his belt and starts to undo it.

Smiling Shane shakes his head and kisses her cheek , “Nah. You need to rest. Later though.” It sounds like a plea.

“Yeah, baby. Later.” She kisses him fervently then wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again and sighing contently.

 Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my inspiration :D
> 
> If you love Shane as much as I do, check out my other Shane fics
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
